Gency Christmas drabble
by JupiterGodess
Summary: A little and hopefully sweet drabble of the angel and the sparrow to celebrate this holiday. Enjoy!


**Gency Christmas drabble**

Angela „Mercy" Ziegler gave one last probing glance around her office. Satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything and that everything was in order, she closed the door and set out.

In the hospital's hallways, there were only few staff left. Those that Angela passed, exchanged a smile and a greeting with her.

„Frohi Wianachta!"

It was indeed the evening of December 24th. By any rights, Angela could have left the hospital hours ago. But she didn't mind. She had become a doctor to help, and emergencies weren't considerate of holidays. Besides, it wasn't like anyone was waiting for her at home.

What was waiting was her car in the hospital's garage. She guided it out into the ice cold Zürich winter evening.

Since Overwatch's disbandmend, Angela had traveled the world, helping whenever she could with her medical skills. For the moment, however, she had returned to her hometown to help at a local hospital.

Zürich is a big city, so there were still plenty of people about. Most of them were undoubtedly hurrying home for the festivities. Being the time of year it was, it was already dark despite it only being six p.m. The darkness beyond the streetlights and the gently falling snow, however, combined with the glowing decorations hanging between the buildings, created an almost magical atmosphere.

Angela headed towards the lake. Once there, she drove along the lake. When she left the actual city of Zürich, it was barely noticeable. On that part along the lake Zürich coast, the communities blended together almost seamlessly. Zollikon, Küsnacht, Erlenbach, Herliberg and Meilen. The only change was that the scenery became more rural. That area along the lower right coast of the lake was called the Goldküste. The golden coast, or coast of gold. It was where the rich and the influential had their luxrious homes. It was there that the blonde doctor guided her car. Angela herself would have been content with a more modest habitation for herself. However, this was where her parent's house stood. And since they had worked very hard to afford it, Angela couldn't bring herself to sell it. Now it belonged to her and was still her home. And admittedly, she enjoyed the plentiful space it provided.

Though… at times it was almost too much space.

Sure. Angela was constantly occupied with her job, working more hours than most, more than she was obligated to work. Still, when she returned home in the evenings, or on the occasional day off, she sometimes felt the emptiness of the small villa quite strongly. Plentiful space was good and well. It would better with someone to share it with, though. Especially on Christmas. Even after her parents had died, Angela hadn't had to spend that holiday alone for long. The parties at Overwatch had simply been the best. The medic missed them, a lot. All the fun she had had with all of the crew…

With a rare feeling of melancholy, the blonde Swiss pressed the remote button that opened the automatic gate to her property. Five minutes later, she walked through the directly connecting door into her house with a sigh, she dropped her handbag onto a small table in the hallway and headed for the kitchen. She just wanted to relax in the living room, with a good book and a nice cup of tea.

„Hardworking as always, ne, tenshi? You should relax more."

Angela jumped almost two feet into the air. Her eyes darted to where the voice had come from. After the initial shock, she realised whom it belonged to. And there was only one person calling her tenshi-chan.

Sure enough, there on the ceiling, a certain Japanese cyborg ninja was sticking.

„Genji! Herrgott nomol! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

„My apologies, Angela." With a swift and elegant jump, he landed in front of her. „I wanted surprise you, not scare you."

The blonde doctor studied Genji as her heart slowly calmed down. A warm feeling began to spread as she realised that someone from Overwatch was actually visiting her.

„Apology accepted." She lifted an eyebrow. „But how come you're here in Switzerland? I suspected you somewhere in Asia." She did not even ask how he had gotten in here, despite all the alarm system He was a cyborg ninja, after all.

„And until yesterday, I was", Genji replied. „But then I thought that someone like you shouldn't spend Christmas alone. I think nobody should. So I boarded the next flight to Switzerland. Owari."

That explanation did surprise Angela a little and look the wind out of her sails. It touched her so much that for a moment she was at a loss for words.

„Genji… that's…" She broke off. Then she gave him a warm smile, unable to help herself. „Make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'll fetch us some tea."

„Iie. Let me help you, tenshi-chan."

„Oh well. Wie'd wotsch."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the living room, propped comfortably on the sofa. They spent a great while to get each other up to date about their aventures. Yes, they had gotten into the habit of sendig letters to each other. However, they were both rather busy people, so they couldn't write each other as often as they would have liked. Angela was delighted. Even more, she was happy. Not having to spend this Christmas alone meant more to her than Genji could imagine.

A little later, during a pause in their conversation, Genji pulled out a little box, the kind in which shop klerks put newly bought jewelry. Inside was the most adorable golden pendant in shape of an angel on an elegant, also golden necklace.

Angela was delighted. „This is so beautiful, Genji! Thank you so much! I actually feel bad now for not having anything for you."

„No need to feel bad", the cyborg, who in the meantime had removed his mask, replied. „It was me dropping in on you without warning."

The blonde Swiss didn't answer to that in words. Instead, her body reacted by itself, leaned forward and her lips met Genji's in a gentle kiss. It felt so natural, the right thing to do in that moment. Outside, the snowflakes kept falling.

This was definitively the best Christmas Angela had had since the disbandmend of Overwatch.

Here's a translation for the few Swiss German and Japanese bits:

Frohi Wianachta = Merry Christmas

Ne, tenshi? = Aren't you, angel?

Herrgott nomol! = Heavens!

Iie = No

Wie'd wotsch = As you wish


End file.
